kymerakeeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin Elysees Phactor
"Well, hello there! We've been expecting you! Welcome to Home Town, the hub of Kymera Keeper activities! My name is Benjamin Elysees Phactor, and I am the proprietor of this town. I know that name is a mouthful, so please, just call me Benny." Benjamin Elysees Phactor, more commonly known as "Benny" to his friends, is the head of the group known as the Kymera Keepers, and is the player's main source of advice and information throughout their travels. Physical Description Benny has an average build, with greying blonde hair and green eyes. His attire is gentlemanly and refined. He wears a green vest over a collared white shirt and brown tie. He usually has his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also wears brown slacks and a wristwatch with a brown leather strap. When communicating with the player, his appearance is identical save for the all-blue hue of his projected image. Personality Benny is refined and civilized, almost to a fault. He is polite to all but the most crass and antagonizing individuals, and rarely loses his composure. Sometimes his colleagues feel that he needs to lighten up, but he is otherwise a kind individual who cares deeply for those he works with. He is exceptionally driven, and is easily fascinated by new scientific information. In particular, his discovery of the Kymera has led him to set up Home Town, in order to be closer to the Kymera he seeks to study. Background Benny is a teacher, scholar and scientist who dabbled in a wide range of scientific fields. He also enjoyed traveling the world and studying the history of places. It was this love of exploration (and a little luck) that led to his discovery of the portal to Kyrigar. When he made this discovery, he used the contacts he made during his travels to found the Kymera Keepers, a group dedicated to the study of Kyrigar and the Kymera. With his meager resources he also established Home Town, to give his fellow Keepers and himself a base camp within Kyrigar. Roles in the Game Benny is with the player from the start, right from when the player takes their first step into Kyrigar. He is a valuable font of information and advice for the player, providing insight into how to battle with Kymera, and how to handle the situations that come up as the player journeys to explore Kyrigar. Thanks to the upgrade smartphone he provides for the player, he is able to maintain almost constant contact with the Player from his lab in town. In some cases, he even serves as the player's voice, communicating through his projected image with other NPC's the player encounters. Kymera Team Benny doesn't currently have a known Kymera Team, however he does possess a Slimey that the player caught for him in the beginning of the game. Trivia * There are rumors flying around that Benny is older than he appears. Several of his students and colleagues have claimed that since they've known him, he seems to have barely aged. * No one is entirely sure what discipline of science Benny practices. He has credentials in many fields, but no one field has kept his fancy prior to becoming the "Kymera Expert." Back to Character List Category:Characters